Coincidimos y nos encontramos
by ninnae
Summary: Kanon deja todo lo que conoció atrás después de dolorosos y fatídicos sucesos. Con su llegada a Londres su mente se haya perdida y difusa, pero la presencia de cierto muchacho de cabellos azules y ojos turquesa, podría ser el bálsamo que su alma tanto a buscado.


**Coincidimos y nos encontramos**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo una nueva historia, la escribí más que nada por que alguien me lo pidió, espero les guste.  
**

 **PD: Perdonen las posibles faltas de ortografía y errores, corregí de madrugada.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Decir que el tiempo pasa sin razón alguna, es como decir que la Tierra es un ser inerte y sin vida, que se mantiene quieto y silencioso sobre su propia orbita. Todo sigue un camino y un ciclo para el que fue destinado, así como nuestras propias vidas. Su salida de Grecia fue todo mucho menos agradable, dejar a su familia opresora y a su gemelo sumiso y obediente de su padre estricto y tan cerrado quizás fue la acción más temeraria que ha hecho en los veintiocho años de vida que lleva. Ahora con su llegada inminente a la capital inglesa muchas imágenes de antaño se cernían sobre su mente, las cosas eran tan diferentes cuando su amada madre aún se mantenía con vida, su padre era un hombre de rictus serio, pero mantenía la calidez y el cariño hacia su difunta progenitora, aquello lograba mantenerlos como familia, Saga y él eran diametralmente opuestos, su gemelo siempre fue calmo y obediente, en cambio él por su parte solía ser desordenado y poco guiado por las normas de la sociedad, prefería mantener su propia filosofía de vida mientras no le hiciera daño a los demás, pero con la muerte acelerada de su madre a través de un agresivo cáncer cerebral todo lo que habían sido como familia se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes, la ilusión terminó de deshacerse el fatídico y gris día de la partida de su madre. Siempre creyó que la vería envejecer y sonreír hasta sus últimos días cuando ellos ya fueran mucho más viejo y quizás hubiese buscado su propia familia, jamás se la imaginó tan lejana. Ahora tras las exigencias de su padre y el endurecimiento del corazón de este, decidió alejarse y buscar su propia tranquilidad, poco soportaba los constantes gritos y mirada de desaprobación, él no era como su hermano, no estaría bajo su yugo.

Es cierto que la sociedad coloca dogmas y modelos, pero no era asiduo a seguirlos, cuando le confesó a su padre su verdadera inclinación sexual este lo miró con tanto odio y desprecio que no pudo reconocer el rostro de su progenitor. Años de cariño y recuerdos se habían ido solo en unos pocos segundos, fue en esos momentos donde decidió lo que debía hacer, fue un poco antes de recibir los insultos y las palabras de desdén. Sin mediar más dejaría todo lo que fue para encontrarse a sí mismo.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Londres era tan diferente a su querida Grecia, el clima, la humedad del lugar, el gran río que atravesaba la ciudad, con sus estructuras entre lo moderno y lo medieval, en Grecia dominaba la antigua cultura de los guerreros atenienses y espartanos, en Londres era palpable las ancestrales leyendas de la época de caballeros como las del Rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Años atrás había conocido a un curioso inglés de cejas pobladas que extrañamente terminó volviéndose uno de sus mejores amigos, y hoy después de años de haber dejado la Universidad aún mantenían el contacto, fue por sugerencia y ofrecimiento de este que terminó en aquella isla de verdes praderas, después de que lo llamase abatido por su situación. Radamanthys, su antiguo compañero, jamás se imaginó viviendo con él en la misma casa y país, pero la vida y las circunstancias son cosas que no se pueden controlar en ocasiones.

—Como siempre tan distraído Kanon —escuchó por detrás una voz grave y conocida, su viejo amigo de Universidad mantenía ese porte intimidante con una mirada hosca que solía alejar a la mayoría de las personas alrededor, él era una de las pocas excepciones que no se dejó impresionar por el mal talante y cara de pocos amigos del inglés.

—Y tu tan hospitalario como siempre —dijo Kanon en respuesta con tono burlesco, así era su relación, un intercambio de palabras agresivas, pero con la comprensión en la mirada y entendimiento en sus acciones, ninguno de los dos había tenido muy buenos momentos en la vida, pero cada quien había aprendido a sobrevivir en aquella salvaje jungla donde solo sobrevivía el más fuerte, para fortuna de ambos habían encontrado en el otro el refugio que desde hacía mucho tiempo añoraban, no era algo que hubiesen conversado previamente, o que hayan planeado, solo es algo que se dio, y que por conveniencia ambos disfrutaban sin mayor queja.

Radamanthys sonrió socarronamente ante el intempestivo intercambio. Kanon era así, burlón en apariencia y manipulador en muchos sentidos, pero siempre podía contar con él cuando en verdad lo necesitaba.

Kanon no hizo mayor comentario después de eso, solo se limitó a seguir al inglés hasta su vehículo donde ambos mantuvieron un cómodo silencio hasta el apartemento del rubio. Un nuevo comienzo le esperaba, el camino se veía sinuoso y sin mucha luz, pero es entre las sombras donde se suele encontrar la luz de nuestro destino.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

MIilo había llegado a Inglaterra hace dos años en un programa de intercambio a la Universidad de Londres para poder estudiar arquitectura, la carrera que más amaba desde que tenía recuerdos. Era una carrera exigente con muchas horas de trabajo y estudio, pero valía la pena. Aunque actualmente el estrés y exceso de trabajo lo tenían al límite. Sus amigos todo el tiempo intentaban sacarlo a fiestas u otra salida, no es que no le gustase la vida nocturna, al contrario solía disfrutar de ella, pero las exigencias de sus decanos se habían multiplicado en los últimos meses.

—Vamos Milo, solo serán unas pocas horas —dijo su compatriota Aioria, otro griego que había llegado con él a través del mismo programa, pero estudiando Ciencias sociales.

—No creo que sea buena idea...

Aioria rodó los ojos. Su amigo era un obseso por su trabajo.

—Eres el único que va a quedarse aquí en los dormitorios.

Milo suspiró, quería ir, pero después su consciencia terminaría recriminandole. Sin embargo...

—¿Dónde irán?

Aioria hizo un gesto de victoria colocando una socarrona sonrisa.

—Descuida, solo son unos tragos. Es un pub bastante discreto. Te vendré a buscar dentro de dos horas.

Milo quedó con la palabra en la boca. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Aioria salió de la habitación de Milo planeando la futura noche que tendrían. Milo terminó moviendo la cabeza, mientras pensaba como terminaría su maqueta si quería salir con tranquilidad aquella noche.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Radamanthys vio el semblante taciturno de Kanon, imaginó que este estaría cansado por el viaje. Desde la semana anterior tenía planes con sus amigos para esa noche, pero la llamada imprevista del griego y su rápido arribo hacia la isla de britania le habían hecho cambiar su salida de copas. Sin embargo considerando la situación del griego una distracción sería idónea para él.

—Pareces un muerto con esa cara, ¿Por qué mejor no sales conmigo esta noche?

Kanon lo miró con una ceja alzada, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos acerca de su familia que poco y nada había notado la presencia del inglés.

—Por lo que se ve no has dejado los viejos hábitos —dijo Kanon sin mucho ánimo, a pesar de que intentaba plantear la burla en su tono, se sentía extraño en aquel ambiente nuevo y desconocido, dejó su confort en la tierra helena para alejarse de la represión de su familia, pero eso no significaba que no extrañase todo lo que dejó atrás.

—¿Vendrás o no?

Kanon se encogió de hombros, no tenía demasiado que hacer ahí encerrado, más que atormentarse con sus continuos pensamientos.

—Como quieras —habló Kanon con un supuesto desinterés.

—Perfecto —Radamanthys esbozó una gruesa sonrisa, recordarían los viejos tiempos de sus juergas en la Universidad.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo seguía con diversión a un exaltado Aioria. Scarfes Bar era un local tranquilo de ambiente acogedor, más que un lugar de baile y celebración, era un sitio de reuniones donde divertirse con amigos en una amena charla disfrutando de una copa. El centro ubicado en calle High Holborn era muy asiduamente visitado por los amigos del griego.

—Todavía me llama mucho la atención que los dejen entrar sin necesitar reservación —habló Milo.

—¿Qué te puedo decir?, somos conocidos —dijo Aioria con tono de orgullo. Milo no sabía si reír y preocuparse por los hábitos de su compatriota.

—Eso me da a pensar de que te la pasas de parranda.

—No es así —Aioria hizo un leve gesto molesto, a Milo le encantaba hacer enfadar a Aioria, por alguna razón siempre lograba hacerlo con una tremenda facilidad.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles más en silencio, solo en compañía de los sonidos de los vehículos moviéndose por las concurridas calles de la noche londinense, una de las capitales del mundo en el ámbito nocturno y de diversidad. El cielo oscuro era encapotado por una gruesa capa de nubes. Para Milo aquello ya se le había hecho normal después de los años en la ciudad, nunca sabías cuando la lluvia incordiaría tu día, tan rápido como llegaba se iba, o simplemente esta podía permanecer por días sin cesar. Milo se encogió dentro de la gruesa gabardina que llevaba, el invierno era duro en esa parte del Atlántico, generalmente solía llevar unos tibios guantes de lana negra, que casualmente aquel día había perdido dentro del desorden que era su habitación. Intentando tomar calor se frotó las manos en círculo, ante la ineficacia de la acción las llevó hacia su rostro soplando el vaho tibio de su respiración sobre ellas.

Milo miró a Aioria, no entendía la despreocupación de su amigo ante el inclemente clima del lugar, quien siempre solía andar con ropas ligeras y un simple impermeable encima.

En la entrada del bar le esperaban un hombre de cabellos cortos y negros, con un rictus serio en el rostro, desde hacía un año que Milo aprendió a conocer a aquel español que si bien presenta una expresión estricta era una persona fiel y de mucha confianza. Milo también aprendió de él lo poco tolerante que era con el frío londinense, y al contrario que su compatriota este siempre portaba ropas gruesas y oscuras, como el largo y grueso chaquetón que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Milo desvió su vista hacia un hombre con aspecto y actitud de maleante, fumaba ávidamente un cigarrillo mientras era rodeado por una espesa estela gris. Death Mask como solía gustarle que le dijeran, un italiano de cabellos grises y de gustos extraños, aunque quizás entre ellos solo podía caracterizarse como alguien peculiar. Estudiaba para ser médico forense, tenía una exagerada fascinación por la anatomía del cuerpo humano y su funcionamiento, no se cortaba a la hora de mutilar un cuerpo para seguir con sus evaluaciones prácticas, podía decirse que era alguien de mente y sangre fría a pesar de la sonrisa mafiosa que siempre presentaba. Como sus gustos su ropa era extraña, cuero por sobre todo era lo que más la atraía, como las botas y la chaqueta que utilizaba en esos momentos.

—Hasta que al fin llegaron —habló el italiano con cara de pocos amigos, el español solo miró a Aioria con mucha atención para después dirigirse con paso tranquilo hacia el local

Los cuatros entraron, Milo veía todo con suma atención, recordaba haber ido dos o tres veces, pero jamás estuvo el tiempo suficiente para detallar el ambiente del lugar. Paredes de madera, una gruesa y oscura barra con altos asientos de respaldo azul, estanterías llenas de licores de todo tipo, luces de tonalidades cálidas y mesas discretas para todos lo que quisieran descansar. Un buen lugar en todos sus sentidos. Milo colocó una sonrisa, a cada pasó que daban sus amigos se encontraban a alguien a quien saludaban con una simple palabra o asentimiento de cabeza, definitivamente eran más conocidos de lo que él creía. Llegaron a una zona alejada del resto del bullicio de los demás comensales, sus amigos se sentaron con toda la libertad del mundo, por lo que Milo supuso que era el sitio que utilizaban a menudo. Ante un solo movimiento de la mano del italiano se acercó uno de los encargados de tomar las órdenes. Milo solo siguió la actitud de sus amigos pidiendo una cerveza fría, todavía quedaba mucha noche como para empezar a emborracharse tan temprano.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kanon miraba como Radamanthys bebía ávidamente su tercer vaso de whisky, el griego solo atinó a rodar sus ojos, ese era un hábito que el inglés no había dejado desde sus épocas de estudiante. Como médico titulado en neurocirugía sabía perfectamente lo nocivo que podía ser el alcohol para el organismo, pero por más que se lo recalcase al idiota empresario de su amigo este no entendía, por lo que con el pasar de los años dejó de intentarlo. Los otros dos amigos de Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos según recordaba le habían dicho, conversaban de manera animada con él, a decir verdad toda aquella algarabía lo tenía lo suficientemente distraído para no pensar en su familia, pero a pesar de aquello sentía que necesitaba algo más. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando vio entrar a cuatro jóvenes particularmente bellos, pero quien más le llamó la atención fue un chico de cabellos azulados y vivaces ojos turquesa, algo en ellos le atraían misteriosamente. No tardó en desviar toda su atención hacia ellos, parecían ser conocidos en ese lugar por la reacción de los trabajadores ante su presencia. Radamanthys a pesar de su "supuesto" estado de embriaguez observaba con atención cada reacción y movimiento de Kanon. Conocía a la perfección las actitudes del griego cuando le interesaba alguien, y aquel muchacho era todo lo que le gustaba a Kanon, Radamanthys terminó por colocar una misteriosa sonrisa, esperaría para ver que más sucedería durante esa noche.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo se sentía observado, pero no lograba localizar la dirección de la mirada, aquello lo colocaba nervioso. Su jarra de cerveza desde hacía unos momentos se hallaba vacía, una necesidad nada sana de consumir alcohol para calmar sus nervios lo azotó. Decidió levantarse para estirar las piernas y todavía con algo de recelo por la misteriosa mirada que lo acechaba se dirigió hacia la barra; sus amigos le ofrecieron llamar a alguien para que tomase su pedido, pero necesitaba distraerse unos segundos.

Se acercó a la barra donde se sintió tenuemente aliviado, pidió una cerveza negra, escrutó el sitio nuevamente en busca de la mirada, pero lo que encontró fue la figura de un hombre de largos cabellos azules muy similares a los suyos, quizás con un tono un poco más claro. Milo no tenía mayor preferencia por hombres o mujeres, para el deseo y el amor podía darse independiente del género, pero no podía negar la belleza de aquella persona sentada unos bancos más allá de donde se encontraba, lo que más lo llamaba no era su apariencia de antiguo Dios griego, sino los melancólicos ojos verdes que presentaba, se sentía tentado a preguntar qué clase de pesares había pasado esa persona para llegar a presentar tal brillo nada común. Milo se mordió el labio para no ser impertinente y preguntar cosas impulsivamente a un desconocido. El barman se acercó prontamente a la barra, Milo vio como le entregaban una copa a aquel desconocido, pudo identificar la bebida como vino, gustos peculiares según el griego menor, teniendo en cuenta que podría haber solicitado cualquier otro tipo de trago en un lugar tan bien abastecido como ese. Kanon desvió su vista para fijarla en las turquesas que hasta hace poco habían llamado su atención y estuvo observando por un periodo de tiempo. Milo parpadeó y sus mejillas para su extrañeza se colorearon con fuerza, sentía el calor expandiéndose por su cara ante los intensos ojos de aquel hombre, deseaba conocerlo, poder saber más.

Kanon viendo la atención que le era prestada sonrió coquetamente, no era que aquel día hubiese ido a buscar una conquista, pero aquel muchacho lo había cautivado en una sola mirada.

—Hola —logró decir Milo de manera cohibido mientras el barman le servía su cerveza, Kanon hizo un ademán con su mano sobre el asiento a su lado. Milo obedeció automáticamente, guiado más por sus impulsos que por su mente razonable y consciente.

—Hola —saludó de vuelta Kanon todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, había planeado acercarse de alguna manera al muchacho, pero no imaginó que sería el mismo quien le daría la oportunidad.

Milo se sentía más pequeño y tímido de lo habitual, su actitud extrovertida y facilidad de palabras se habían congelado frente a aquel hombre de tan buen porte.

—No muerdo, en serio —bromeó Kanon intentando distender el ambiente entre ambos, Milo sonrió todavía algo cohibido ante la broma, aunque en aquel idioma inglés pudo distinguir el claro acento de su patria.

—¿Eres griego? —dijo Milo con duda, Kanon alzó una ceja y analizó el tono del joven a su lado, muy similar al suyo.

—Por lo que veo tú lo eres —pronunció Kanon con seguridad mientras se llevaba la copa a sus labios, una traviesa y fina gota del elixir escapó por los labios del mayor. Kanon llevó su lengua a la comisura de sus labios y con parsimonia retiró la dulce gota de su boca. A Milo se le hizo una escena exquisita y sensual, aquel atractivo hombre lo llamaba poderosamente en todo ámbito, la energía sexual que destilaba estaba asediando sus sentidos, decir que no lo deseaba sería mentir. ¿Cómo en tal solo unos pocos minutos alguien podía colocarlo en ese estado? De pronto, todo el juego de luces, las conversaciones amenas de los alrededores, la música suave que sonaba en los parlantes, el alcohol en sus venas se habían evaporado, todo lo que ocupa sus sentidos era la presencia de aquel hombre. Milo logró asentir entre todo el alboroto de sus hormonas y sus ideas, quien diría que en aquella tierra tan lejana a su patria encontraría a alguien que levantaría de esa manera su interés.

—Mi nombre es Milo —dijo el más joven tratando de mantener a raya sus propios nervios.

Kanon lo miró cautivadoramente. —Yo soy Kanon, griego como tú.

Milo le devolvió la sonrisa, aquello fue solo el inicio de la noche de ambos.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Una habitación pulcra y cálida, una cama grande de colchas exuberantes. Kanon tomó a Milo por las caderas y lo llevó hacia el lecho, ¿Cómo es que habían pasado de una entretenida conversación a disfrutar de la pasión y el tacto de sus caricias?, solo se había dado, los ojos deseosos de ambos se habían encontrado y una chispa de pasión había nacido entre ambos, no conocían más que sus nombres y que provenían de la misma nación, pero solo eso era suficiente para ambos, fueron sus impulsos y gestos los que activaron sus bajos instintos haciéndolos sucumbir. Ahora el constante roce de sus pieles descubiertas, los besos húmedos y prolongados sacaban relucir al animal que los humanos llevamos dentro. Fueron en un principio caricias suaves a través del largo cuello del menor, gemidos profundos que despertaban el lado oscuro de Kanon, deseoso de poseer a la belleza que estaba devorando. Milo se dejó llevar por las manos expertas, él tenía experiencia, pero nada como lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, en ese instante su acompañante era un fuego ardiente en el cual quería consumirse. Su pecho, el abdomen, sus piernas, su propia intimidad eran presa de las caricias largas y constantes, su cuello poseía marcas rojizas producto de los besos y la presión de los labios ajenos sobre él. Milo se hallaba en el éxtasis y no quería regresar. Kanon jugaba con él como con su muñeco preferido, pero a su compatriota no parecía molestarle. Milo se dejaba llevar, pero le retribuía a Kanon con toques ligeros y roces sobre miembros, ambos desnudos no podían evitar la necesidad de estar en continuo contacto. Milo besó con ahínco a Kanon atrayéndolo hacia sí, con una de sus manos tomo el miembro excitado del mayor y lo estimuló hasta el punto de mayor tensión. Era una constante lucha para saberse ganador del control, los roces descarados, las sonrisas provocadoras, los gemidos guturales, el sudor perlado cubriendo la piel de ambos fueron los testigos del baile primitivo de ambos. Finalmente fue Kanon quien logró tomar el control sometiendo a Milo bajo su propia voluntad, el menor no pareció colocar resistencia alguna, ambos estaba sobreexcitados y con la respiración agitada. Una corta preparación por parte de Kanon, una tensa espera por Milo, una sola estocada que fue el comienzo del placentero vaivén y choque de caderas. Milo gemía ruidosamente, siguiendo el compás de los movimientos rítmicos y sugerentes del mayor. El placer en ambos los guiaba, de esa forma Kanon dirigió una de sus manos al miembro del menor masturbándolo al ritmo de sus movimientos. Cuando el mayor se sintió explotar se sobrecargo sobre la espalda de Milo apretándolo contra la colcha, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo, y hasta cierto punto feliz, aquel muchacho le había traído muchas más emociones de las que hubiera vivido en muchos meses. Kanon terminó de estimular al menor haciendo que eyaculara sobre la colcha donde ambos estaban recostados. El sexo había sido placentero, largo y salvaje. La energía fue drenada de ambos cuerpos haciéndolos sucumbir a su propia fatiga. Kanon no esperó a las palabras del menor, aún entrelazados llevó a Milo hacia la cabecera de la cama y lo cubrió a ambos con las mantas para que después cayeran en un profundo y reparador sueño.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo se despertó con los primeros rayos del Sol, se sentía de buen humor y ligero, desde hace muchos meses que esa gratificadora sensación no se había instalado en su pecho. Intentó moverse del lecho donde estaba, un pequeño dolor lo azotó, pero no le tomó importancia teniendo en cuenta la actividad de la noche anterior. Miró a su costado, Kanon aún yacía dormido a su lado, debía decir que a la luz del día y con el cabello revuelto se veía igual de guapo. Miró la hora en el reloj sobre un buró cercano, las siete de la mañana, el horror se instaló en su rostro, recordaba que el día anterior era domingo por la noche y para su desgracia al lunes siguiente a primera hora tenía la presentación de la maqueta en la que había estado trabajando todas esas semanas, era a algo que no podía ausentarse. Con toda la prisa que pudo buscó sus ropas entre el revuelto dejado en la habitación, partió con ellas hacia la ducha y se dio un corto baño, no quería dejar aquella noche solo en algo de una ocasión, pero no tenía tiempo de explicarse. Intentó despertar a Kanon, pero este se negaba a abrir sus ojos, el tiempo corría y no podía quedarse por más tiempo, ni siquiera llevaba lápiz y papel encima para dejar una nota con su número para volver a verse. Milo hizo una mueca de decepción, pero no había nada más que hacer, si el destino quería los volvería a juntar. Tragándose su malestar Milo besó suavemente los labios de Kanon para luego dejar la habitación, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa no fuera la última vez que se encontraran.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kanon se despertó pasado mediodía, sintió el lecho vacío y helado para su decepción, aunque de cierta manera se lo esperaba, sin embargo le hubiese gustado poder mantener algo más de contacto con aquel apasionado muchacho que lo había librado de los demonios que traía desde las disputa con su familia.

Con parsimonia se vistió, gracias a sus constantes viajes conocía Londres lo suficiente como para volver al hogar de su amigo, aprovecharía la semana libre que le quedaba antes de comenzar a trabajar como médico de planta en el Hospital Saint Thomas de Londres, había pedido su traslado, el cual le había sido dado con facilidad debido a las constantes asesorías brindadas en el mismo recinto.

Para sorpresa de Kanon Radamanthys se hallaba en el apartamento, quien lo vio llegar con las mismas ropas del día anterior y el largo cabello levemente esponjado y revuelto, le brindó una sonrisa burlona, el griego solo entrecerró los ojos para luego dirigirse a la habitación que su amigo le hubo asignado el día anterior, necesitaba con urgencia una nueva muda de ropa. Quizás también prepararía el almuerzo, hasta donde recordaba Radamanthys y la cocina no se llevaban.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo se debatía en su interior, quería volver a ver a Kanon, pero no tenía manera de ubicarlo, volvió al bar donde lo conoció con la esperanza de encontrárselo, pero la suerte no lo bendijo. Estaba fastidiado, inclusive con sus amigos que seguían insistiendo al preguntarle que había hecho aquella noche en la que desapareció sin darles aviso, decidió ignorarlos, por su propia salud mental. Lo único bueno que le había sucedido durante la semana es el haber aprobado en el proyecto que tantas horas le costó. Ahora para su molestia se encontraba ayudando a Aioria a cargar el material de una feria de exposición de la carrera de Ciencias sociales, según su compatriota era un castigado por haberlo dejado solo y preocupándose por él, Milo solo bufó ante la débil lógica, pero no se quejó mayoritariamente. Cajas y más cajas, ¿Dónde se supone que colocarían todo ese material?, la zona habilitada para los stands era muy pequeña para su criterio. Milo veía con desconcierto como Aioria apilaba una y otra vez las pesadas cajas unas sobre otras. Una acción peligrosa a su parecer. La pila de cajas comenzó a tambalearse cuando este posicionó la última de ellas. Aioria se veía orgulloso por su trabajo mientras Milo miraba escéptico la resistencia de la columna. Y tal como el griego de cabellos azules predijo su mente esta sucumbió, pero para horror de Aioria las cajas no fueron a dar solo con el suelo, sino que terminaron cayendo de lleno sobre su amigo. Milo solo vio venir con pánico plasmado en sus ojos las decenas de pesadas cajas. El peso de ellas magulló su cuerpo y sobre todo su mano y muñeca izquierda. Aioria reaccionó rápidamente moviendo los escombros sacando a Milo de en medio; cuando tomó al de cabellos azules este profirió un dolorido quejido. Aioria observó a su amigo y vio la hinchada mano, no le quedaba de otra que encargar el trabajo a otra persona mientras él se apresuraba a llevar a su amigo al centro de urgencia del hospital.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kanon pensaba que su suerte apestaba, se vio obligado a entrar dos días antes a trabajar para suplir a uno de los médicos que había salido de vacaciones, y como consecuencia tuvo que tomar su turno en el servicio de urgencias. Le gustaba trabajar en esa área, pero al no conocer del todo el funcionamiento interno del lugar se le dificultaba algunas tareas, solo conocía lo básico gracias a sus asesorías, pero no parecía ser de mucha ayuda. Al menos había acabado con casi todos los expedientes, un paciente más y podría darse un descanso para salir a tomar un merecido café.

Tomó el último expediente de un mesón cercano donde las enfermeras solían dejar los casos listos para ser atendidos.

 _Milo Dalaras._

 _21 años._

 _Griego._

 _Estudiante de Arquitectura._

 _Accidente con material pesado, aparente lesión en muñeca y mano izquierda._

Kanon alzó una ceja intrigado, _Milo,_ claro que recordaba aquel nombre que lo perseguía día y noche. La misma nacionalidad, otra coincidencia, pero… ¿sería la misma persona? Dejó sus pensamientos, tenía que terminar su trabajo.

Con la vista fija en la lectura del expediente no notó la presencia del muchacho de cabellos azules cuando entró al área de tratamientos, este lo veía con grandes ojos sorprendidos. Kanon se limitó a mencionar automáticamente los procedimientos médicos aprendidos en la escuela de medicina.

—¿Kanon? —cuestionó Milo en voz alta para llamar la atención del mayor.

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño extrañado ante la voz conocida y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada turquesa de Milo, fueron unos cuantos segundos antes de que reconociera a su misterioso paciente.

—Vaya, es toda una casualidad verte en un lugar como este —dijo Kanon con diversión ante un avergonzado Milo que lo veía todavía con grandes ojos.

—¿Eres doctor? —habló Milo más para sí mismo.

—Lo soy —acotó Kanon mientras se acercaba y palpaba la zona afectada.

Milo observó con fascinación el toque suave de Kanon, recordaba aquel día de caricias y besos insaciables, y como también no se había cansado de tocar aquella suave piel.

—Tienes los nervios de la muñeca esguinzados, juntos con los de la mano, será al menos una semana sin mover tus dedos y articulaciones. Una venda sería útil, ordenaré a la enferma que te la coloque —Kanon se volteó para escribir algunas instrucciones en la ficha. Milo miraba con ansiedad cada movimiento que realizaba, no sabía si mencionar la noche que habían pasado juntos, podría llegar a molestarlo, todavía no olvidaba que se había marchado sin decir nada, pero…

—Kanon… —comenzó Milo—, yo…

—Supongo que eso sería todo —habló con tono profesional el griego mayor, creía que Milo se sentía comprometido por lo que ambos habían vivido, debía hacerle saber que no había sido mayor problema, aunque por su parte hubiera querido algo más, pero eso es decisión de ambas personas, no podía presionarlo a aceptar algo que él no desease.

—Espera Kanon —Milo se precipitó, no quería perder aquella oportunidad, después de buscarlo por días—. Aquel día me fui por necesidad, no por que quisiera.

El aludido levantó una de sus cejas ante la confesión inesperada.

—Milo…

—Déjame terminar —demandó severamente el menor—. Quería quedarme o al menos dejar algo para que pudiésemos volver a vernos, pero no tenía como darte aviso y tú tienes el sueño muy pesado, traté de despertarte, pero no lo logré —Kanon tosió levemente avergonzado. —Tenía que ir con urgencia a la Universidad.

Kanon sonrió, una de las dudas más grandes había sido despejada de su mente, no es que el muchacho no hubiese querido quedarse con él, es simplemente que no había podido.

—No creo que puedas asistir a tus clases con esa mano lastimada y eres mi último paciente, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo, tomamos un café y conversamos un rato?

Milo sonrió anhelante, al menos aquel tonto accidente había tenido su lado positivo, el poder reencontrarse con Kanon valía el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Con una mueca recordó a Aioria que todavía estaba en la sala exterior esperándolo, quizás un solo mensaje de texto bastaría, al menos lo haría lo más rápido que pudiese con su mano sana. Sería una pequeña venganza por la tonta idea de apilar todas esas cajas tan pesadas de manera tan poco práctica.

—Sería todo un placer poder compartir un café contigo Kanon —dijo Milo sonriendo.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
